


Finally, I have a Family

by AmIRightBoys



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Spoilers, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: Reader married Natasha and the two decide to settle down and have a family.No spoilers to Endgame or infinity war





	Finally, I have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers to Endgame, it's just light-hearted fun cause I want to imagine a happy scenario.

She met Natasha on one of her missions and soon after they were unable to break apart. Y/N was not nearly as skilled as Nat but she could definitely hold her own. When they relieved their relationship to the other Avengers, they weren't surprised. Clint definitely became their biggest fan, fighting anyone who dared to question their relationship. Since Bucky and Steve were in a relationship themselves, they often double dated together. Tony seemed a bit disappointed, but once he got to really know Y/N he was all for it. All of them were at their wedding, Steve being a crying mess. They had everything, a happy relationship, a nice house hidden away from any enemies. Now they were getting something even better, a family. Y/N was carrying their now 7 months old baby. She was resting when Nat came home from a two-month-long mission. She arrived at about 2 in the morning, Y/N still asleep. Nat quietly walked in to see Y/N on her side with one hand on her stomach and the other under her pillow. Usually, when Nat was gone, she would find Y/N wearing one of her t-shirts. But she was too big now to fit in even her own clothes. Nat sat next to her, brushing aside a strand of stray hair to kiss her forehead. Y/N opened her eyes,” You're back.”  
“I just got here, didn't mean to wake you.”  
“You've been gone for 2 months, I can lose s couple hours of sleep to see you.”  
“How's the baby doing,” she set her hand on top of Y/N's.  
“Good, I didn't know the gender yet. I wanted you to be here to find out.”  
“I don't care, although if it's a girl we could have our own girl gang.”  
“Imagine how kick-ass our kid will be. How was your mission?”  
“Same as usual, nothing too special. Clint keeps asking about the baby.”  
“I mean he does have three kids himself, he does now more than us in terms of experience.”  
Y/N stopped, setting Nat's hand directly on top of her stomach. They felt the baby kicking,” I guess the baby wants to say hello,” Y/N smiled as she looked at Nat.  
“I guess they missed me too,” Nat lightly set her head on the stomach, listening to the baby's heartbeat,” Hey little guy, it's been a while since you've heard my voice.”  
“Man, I can't wait for them to be born, I'm getting so tired of being pregnant.”  
“Well now I can help out, you're going to be so pampered now. I'm not leaving till this little guy is born and we have time to settle down.”  
“Alright, but if the world is in danger, you're leaving. Cause I won't have this kid living in an apocalypse.”  
“Deal, I'll be fine with that.”  
Y/N cuddled up to Nat, the two on them just enjoying a nice moment together. Y/N dozed off, Nat kissed her forehead again as she laid down to go to sleep.

-

Nat was fitting dinner when Y/N came in, now ready to go into labor any day. Y/N rubbed her back as she walked up to her. “What are you making?”  
“Some sweet potatoes and salmon.”  
“Again?”  
“It's really good for the baby.”  
“I know but I'm kinda sick of it. Can I pick the food for tomorrow?”  
“Sure, as long as you eat this.”  
“Fine, but-” Y/N stopped out of nowhere.  
“You okay!”  
“Yeah, I think it was another Braxton Hicks contraction.”  
“Or could be a real one, maybe we should go to the hospital to be safe.”  
“No, I don't want to waste their time if it's not time yet. If they get closer, worse, or continue for at least an hour than we can go.”  
“You better tell me if any of that happens, I don't want to deliver the baby here.”  
“I promise, you'll be the first to her.”  
About a half an hour later, it continued and Y/N didn't eat, afraid to throw it up. Natasha took her to the hospital and it was confirmed there, she was in labor. Natasha didn't leave her side, not letting her out of her sight. If Y/N had to go to the bathroom, Nat would help her. When she got an epidural, Nat held her hand and helped calm her down. When she had to start pushing, Nat was right by her side and wouldn't let go. Y/N wanted to give up even though she knew she couldn't. But as soon as she heard the baby cry out as it took its first breath, she cried tears of joy and forgot about all the pain. She held the baby close with Natasha crying as well. They had a new and healthy baby girl. Natasha held her after they checked to see if she was healthy, with an APGAR score of 9. Y/N started to doze off after delivering the placenta and was cleaned up. Natasha couldn't believe it, she finally had a family. The next day, all of the Avengers visited. Tony knew already he was going to spoil the hell out of this kid. Steve and Bucky were a mess, being the happiest out of anyone for them. Thor congratulated them, saying Y/N would go to Valhalla for her great strength. Bruce was afraid to get near her, worried he would hurt her or Hulk would decide to show up. And Clint, oh boy was Clint happy. He refused to let her go, holding her every single second he could. He brought his kids along to meet their new ‘cousin’ as he put it. When he found out she and Laura were the godparents, he felt he could now die happy. It was Sammy who decided to ask what her name was. “We decided on Stevie L/N- Romanov.”  
“You named her after me?” Steve asked.  
“If it was a boy we would have named them Clint but Stevie really does seem to fit her,” Y/N said, earning a big old hug from Steve.  
Clint looked down at Stevie,” Your mom's better have a little brother for you next time."


End file.
